Existing dissemination of media contents is mostly implemented by push via the broadcast network or by direct access to the Internet. In addition to the function of broadcast and multicast, the broadcast network can also implement the function of pushing media contents. The combination of broadcast network and storage technology enables the broadcast network have the interaction characteristics, the broadcast network can push the mainstream media contents, such as 10 percent of the media contents in the Internet accessed by 90 percent of the Internet users, to the local storage pre-stored in the user household, and the user operates the locally stored contents in a near distance, thereby relieving the concurrent connection pressure of the Internet to some extent at the same time of realizing the interaction operations. However, if a large amount of users concurrently demand the media content un-stored in the local storage, accessing the Internet in a common used method is still required, causing significant insufficient Internet bandwidth and degrading user experiences.